Facebook: BTR style
by 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right
Summary: Just some funny facebook conversations with the guys & girls of BTR. Just to make you laugh.


**A/N- I know, I should be working on my other stories, but I think Im hitting writters block! And I needed to take a break from studying for exams XP. I hope you like this :)**

**Logan Mitchell** Good morning, let the stress begin.

**Kendall Knight, Jo Taylor** and **Katie Knight** like this.

comments: **Carlos Garcia** ugh, get ready for 7 hours of rehearsal today with Gustavo

**James Diamond** of course, the reason why we have extra hours of rehearsal all day today is because someone, who will remain nameless, broke Gustavo's vase. ((cough cough, Carlos, cough cough))

**Carlos Garcia **Sorrrrryyyyy.

**Katie Knight **likes this

**Katie Knight** Pancakes! Yumm :)

**Kendall Knight** yeh, untill your little sister spills syrup on you.

**Camille Greene **likes this

**Kelly Wainwright** The dogs are late again. Shocker.

**Carlos Garcia** Dont worry, we're on our

**Kelly Wainwright **your on your WHAT?

**Logan Mitchell** That was typo. He just tripped down the stairs.

**Kelly Wainwright **likes this

**Jo Taylor **Havin funn on the set :)

**Jett Stetson** Im having fun with you too.

**Jo Taylor **shut up, Jett.

**Jett Stetson **dont fight it, you know you like me.

**Kendall Knight **I'd feel free to dissagree, pear head.

**Jett Stetson** Pear head?

**Kendall Knight** your heads shaped like a pear, hense, 'pear head'

**Jo Taylor, Carlos Garcia, James Diamond, **and 4 others like this.

**Logan Mitchell **Five minute lunch break. Woopdy-doo.

**James Diamond, Stephanie King, **and 2 others like this

**Stephanie King** Movies later with Carlos (:

**Carlos Garcia** That is, if I ever survive the wrath of Gustavo Roque.

**Gustavo Roque Carlos Garcia** Carlos, get off facebook, and come back to rehearsal NOW.

**Carlos Garcia **Kayyy.

**Kelly Wainwright** and **Kendall Knight** like this

**Tyler Zane **With Katie :D writting silly stories

**Katie Knight** You forgot to add "that rock" lol

**Guitar Dude** likes this

**Jennifer #1 (blonde Jennifer)** Just got a role in a new movie, cause Im more beautiful than the rest that auditioned!

**Jennifer #2 (curly haired) **likes this

**Camille Greene** Chillin by the pool with Steph :)

**Stephanie King** Your getting a nice tan, girl :D

**Camille Greene **Thanks!

**Logan Mitchell **is in a relationship with** Camille Greene**

**Kendall Knight **You guys are so on again, off again!

**Carlos Garcia **and in a week he'll be single, then the week after that he'll be in a relationship, then the next week single, then...do I need to continue?

**Logan Mitchell** very funny, Carlos

**Jo Taylor **Againn? You just broke up.

**Jennifer # 3 **Your guys' relationship is so wierd

**Camille Greene** No, we talked things out. This time, we're together for real. We talked everything out.

**James Diamond** What, Camille, did you make all the desicions and he just nodded his head, half asleep and said, 'uhuh, uhuh, yepp, uhuh..'

**Camille Greene** No!

**James Diamond** Camille...

**Camille Greene** Okay, maybe.

**Stephanie King** Omg. *rolls eyes*

**Guitar Dude, Boodabob, Kendall Knight, **and 7 others like this.

**Logan Mitchell **Gustavo yells loud.

**James Diamond **and **Katie Knight **like this.

**Jennifer # 2** I am beautiful..no matter what they say...cause words cant bring me down.. so dont bring me down todayy

**Camille Greene **I cannot stand that song

**Jennifer #2** Your just jealous cause your not as pretty as me

**James Diamond** WHERE IS MY LUCKY COMB?

**Logan Mitchell **check your back pocket...

**James Diamond** Oh..yeah..

**Kendall Knight, Kelly Wainright, Tyler Zane** and 3 others like this

**Stephanie King** Keepin up with the Kardashians 3

**Jo Taylor **likes this

**Reginald Bitters** Who put gum under my desk?

**James Diamond** Pshhh...not mee..

**Logan Mitchell Boodabob **and **Katie Knight** like this.

**Kendall Knight** Finally, Im home. And it only took seven hours, my eardrums being blown out by Gustavo, the loss of my voice from endless harmonies, and almost breaking my ankle in dance practice.

**Carlos Garcia, Camille Greene, Guitar Dude** and 3 others like this

**Guitar Dude **Whos gunna see me perform live tonight, on MTV?

**Logan Mitchell** I am!

**Jennifer #3** Suree, whhy not

**Katie Knight **Okay!

**James Diamond** Whos prettier than me? Noone!

**Jennifer #1 **Uhm...no.

**Kendall Knight **likes this.

**Logan Mitchell **Hannah Montana wrote a song in 2008, that says 'Im super super girl' then wrote a song in 2010, that goes 'Im just an ordinary girl' ...you tell me whats up with that?

**Kendall Knight **Lol

**Katie Knight** haha, your so right.

**Jo Taylor **Only you would realize that, Logan. Only you.

**James Diamond** Shut. Up. Hannah is amazing.

**Kelly Wainwright** ...James? You, of all people, like Hanna Montana?

**James Daimond** Pshh, nooo.

**Carlos Garcia **James likes Hannah Montana! James likes Hannah Montana! Hahaha!

**James Diamond **Shut up Carlos! No I dont!

**Gustavo Roque, Jo Taylor, Tyler Zane** and 5 others like this

**BoodaBob** Gotta toilet in 3k that needs cleaning...oh boy..

**Guitar Dude **ahhh mannn shucks for you

**Reginal Bitters** Yeah, get on that. Now.

**Katie Knight** likes this

**Kendall Knight** Minnesota Wild tomorow 6:30!

**Logan Mitchell** Yea!

**Jennifer #3 **They aint gunna beat the New Jersey Devils.

**Logan Mitchell **Jennifer, pshh..yeah...right..

**Carlos Garcia **and **James Diamond** like this

**Carlos Garcia** Mornin' peeps. Movie with Steph was awesome last night! And then we saw Guitar Dude, he was cool too!

**Guitar Dude **Thanks man.

**Stephanie King** Aww I thought it was great, too.

**Guitar Dude, Stephanie King **and **Jo Taylor** like this

**Carlos Garcia** Do we have any toast?

**Logan Mitchell** yeah, in the third cabinet.

**Carlos Garcia** I dont see any toast, all we have is bread.

**Katie Knight, Kendall Knight, Camille Greene, **and 6 others like this

**Kendall Knight Jo Taylor **Your ipod is at my house

**Jo Taylor **I'll get it later. Luvs ya 3

**Kendall Knight** You too, munchkin

**James Diamond** Blechhh -gag-

**Logan Mitchell **likes this.

**Carlos Garcia **James likes Hannah Montana

**James Diamond **SHUT UP! No I dont!

**Kelly Wainright **Lol.

**Camille Greene **Auditions today! Wish me luck!

**Logan Mitchell **Good luck, sweetie! :)

**Jo Taylor** Good luck :D

**Katie Knight **Pool...?

**Tyler Zane **Im in

**Kendall Knight **Sure, sis.

**Tyler Zane **likes this

**Jett Stetson **I am wayyy better looking than Kendall.

**Kendall Knight **Sure you are...

**Jo Taylor **and **James Diamond **like this

**Stephanie King BoodaBob **My cables out!

**BoodaBob **Alright, Im on it.

**Jo Taylor** Some pshyco fan got my number, and is now texting me. D:

**Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, Guitar Dude **and 2 others like this.

**Camille Greene **I got the role! :)

**Jo Taylor **Really? :D

**Camille Greene **No. :(

**Jo Taylor **Ooh.

**Camille Greene **I dont know why I dont get more acting parts.

**Logan Mitchell, Kendall Knight, **and 3 others like this

**Mr. Griffin Gustavo Roque **I got a new soundtrack for you.

**Gustavo Roque** How?

**Mr. Griffin **Oooh...with a little wheeling..a little dealing...and poison.

**Kelly Wainwright **and **Kendall Knight** like this

**Logan Mitchell **Whos the new guy at the Palm Woods?

**Kendall Knight **Oh, his name's Johnny Fisher. Hes REALLY big!

**James Diamond **I know. His muscles are so large and he's like 7 feet tall!

**Carlos Garcia **He could probably crush Logan by stepping on him XD

**Logan Mitchell **He scares me...

**Camille Green, Katie Knight, **and** Stephanie King **like this.

**Reginald Bitters Katie Knight **Just because you beat me at pool, doesnt mean you better than me.

**Katie Knight **Yes it does.

**James Diamond **likes this

**James Diamond **Im out of hairspray! :(

**Jo Taylor **The world is over.

**James Diamond **Oh, shush.

**Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia **and 2 others like this.

**Jennifer #1 **Oh. my god. I left my headband at my audition yesterday. What if someone steals it?

**Logan Mitchell **Then all is lost. *rolls eyes*

**Stephanie King, Jo Taylor, Guitar Dude **and 7 others like this.

**Carlos Garcia **James likes Hannah Montana.

**James Diamond **Oh. My. Gosh.

**Carlos Garcia **likes this.

**Logan Mitchell** Guys! Help! The new guy at the Palm Woods just threatend to beat me up! He caught me reading a book and called me a book worm! Then he said he's gunna beat me up! Today at 3! HELP.

**Jo Taylor **Aw, does little Logie need help dealing with the bully on the playground.

**James Diamond **Jo, its actually not even funny. Logan used to deal with bullies ALL THE TIME back in Minnesota.

**Jo Taylor **Oooh. Sorry.

**Kendall Knight **Man, why do the bullies always pick on you? We'll handle this guy, for ya, Logie.

**Carlos Garcia **Yeah, we'll beat this guy down. Hard.

**Logan Mitchell ***scared*

**Jennifer # 1 **I cant believe somebody stole my headband.

**Stephanie King **I cant believe BoodaBob never fixed my cable.

**Reginald Bitters **I cant believe I still cant get that gum off my desk.

**Kendall Knight **I cant believe Minnesota Wild lost.

**Carlos Garcia **I cant believe we got beat up by tha new kid, Johnny. :(

**Kendall Knight **Yeh..we got beat pretty hard. *holds black eye*

**James Diamond **Yeah, we're all pretty sore. But it was for Logie.

**Logan Mitchell ** I cant believe Carlos, James, and Kendall actually took a beating, just to protect me.

**Katie Knight **Well, I CAN believe, that I have the wierdest family and friends ever. BUT, I wouldnt trade you all for the world.

**Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, Tyler Zane **and 10 others like this.

**A/N- I just had to end it like that! I hope you liked this. Reviews? :)**


End file.
